


Ghosts

by fairyeyes



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Possible Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could only assume one thing: she was a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) This is my first Cold Case fanfic. I had meant to post this sooner but, haha, I forgot. I wonder if there are any Cold Case fans out there still... Anyway, please review especially if you enjoyed this!

Ghosts

By LilyChan

 

It never fails. Anytime I close a cold one, I see them. Most of the time, they seem happy. Almost relieved. Every so often they would seem sad. Maybe their secrets were secrets for a reason but they had to come out eventually somehow sometime.

I don’t know if the others had seen them. The ones I’ve seen are so different from their crime scene photos. In those pictures, they were lifeless. Sometimes there’s an unbelievable amount of blood. Sometimes I’d wonder if they were asleep rather than dead. Sometimes their clothes are gone. Sometimes their clothes were torn to shreds. Other times, they would never recover the body.

Yet when I see them, they seemed to blend in with the crowd. I wouldn’t have noticed them if I didn’t recognize their faces.

The case that immediately comes to mind is the Shelby case. Our very first one.

Maybe it was the fact it was my first cold case I’d solved instead of that triple homicide. Maybe it was the freezing rain.

When I first saw her in the crowd, I thought this girl was crazy to stand outside with no coat or umbrella. In fact, she didn’t even look wet at all. I kept my gaze on her as I realized it was the victim herself. I remembered her photo I passed around to her old friends and acquaintances. She had a smile on her face instead of a bloodied face as she stared at us as we escorted the two brothers in.

I could only assume one thing: she was a ghost. At first, I was a little scared when I came to the realization, as with anyone would. But, it took a bit of time to get used to those ghosts. No one seemed to notice them. None of their family members or friends even cared to look in that direction; or even if they did, I’m sure they didn't see their loved one looking at them with remorse, happiness, or any other emotion. I often wondered why they appeared before me instead of them. Soon eventually I got used to it. They couldn't hurt me so why was I so afraid of them in the first place?

Maybe one day I’ll see my mother’s ghost, finally at peace with no bottle in her hand and a smile on her face.


End file.
